Joint Base Langley-Eustis Fire Department
Langley Air Force Base was joined with Fort Eustis in 2010 to form Joint Base Langley–Eustis. Unlike other bases which were merged Langley and Eustis are physically separated by 17 miles. Apparatus Roster All tank/pump measurements are in US gallons. Langley Station - 87 Sweeney Boulevard :Chief 1 - 2012 Dodge Ram 1500 (Chief) :Chief 2 - 2012 Dodge Ram 1500 (Assistant Chief) :Rescue 3 - 1999 Freightliner FL 80 4x4 / Pierce walk-around heavy rescue :Engine 4 - 2012 Pierce Saber (1250/500/25A/25B) :Engine 5 - 2012 KME Panther 4x4 (1250/500/25A/25B) :RIV 7 - 2011 Ford F-550 4x4 / Pierce (1500/400/56F) :Crash 8 - 2017 Oshkosh Striker 3000 6x6 (1950/3000/420AFFF/500 lbs. PK) :Crash 9 - 1987 Oshkosh P-19 / 2001 refurb (1000/1000/130F) :Crash 10 - E-One Teledyne P-23 8x8 / 2010 Crash Rescue refurb (1500/3300/500F/500 lbs. DC) :Support 11 - 2004 Spartan Metro Star / Saulsbury walk-around heavy rescue :Tanker 12 - 2009 International 7600 / Pierce (1250/4000) :Utility 14 - 2016 Ford F-450 4x4 :Ladder 17 - 2005 Pierce Dash 2000 (2000/150/25A/25B/100' rear-mount tower) :201? CET foam trailer (-/-/1000F) Fort Eustis Station - 648 Washington Boulevard :Ladder 10 - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (2000/500/50F/105' rear-mount) :Engine 11 - 2014 Pierce Saber (1250/500/25A/25B) :Rescue 12 - 1998 E-One Cyclone II walk-in heavy rescue :Medic 13 - 2012 Ford F-450 / Wheeled Coach : Ladder 22 -1992 Pierce Arrow / 2009 Pierce refurb (2000/470/30F/105' rear-mount) :Brush 25 - 2017 Freightliner M2 106 4x4 / Rosenbauer (500/500) Felker Army Air Field Station - Condon Road :Crash 20 - 2003 E-One Titan 4x4 (1250/1600/200F) :Crash 23 - 2014 KME Legacy P-19 4x4 (1500/1500/200F/500 lbs. PK) :Tanker 24 - 1993 International S2674 / Westmark P-26 (1250/5000) :Crash 26 - 2013 Ford F-550 4x4 / KME (200/400/15A/55B) :2004 Ford F-350 4x4 utility Retired Apparatus :2011 Pierce Saber pumper (1250/500/25A/25B) (OOS in 2018 due to damages) :2006 Ford F-350 4x4 :2001 Colet Jaguar K-15 4x4 crash tender (1000/1500/100F/450 lbs. PK) (Sold to Statesville Fire Department) :1997 E-One Protector pumper (1500/500/40F) :1997 E-One Protector pumper (1500/500/40F) :1996 AM General HMMWV 4x4 / Darley brush truck (250/250) :1995 E-One Teledyne P-23 8x8 crash tender (1500/3300/500F/500 lbs. DC) :1995 KME Renegade pumper (1250/750/25A/25B) :1993 International S2674 / West-mark P-26 tanker (1250/5000) :1992 KME P-24 4x4 pumper (1250/750/50F) :1992 KME P-24 pumper (1250/750/50F) :1991 Ford F-350 4x4 / Fire Bann mini-pumper (500/250) :1991 KME P-24 4x4 pumper (1250/750/50F) :1990 Ford F-350 4x4 / Fire Combat P-13 QRV (?/?/100F/400 lbs.dry chemical) :1987 Duplex / 3D / Thibault tower (1000/160/100' rear-mount SkyPod) :1986 E-One Hurricane pumper (1250/500) :1986 E-One Hurricane pumper (1250/500) :1986 GMC Sierra / Landoll P-10 walk-around light rescue :1985 Oshkosh P-19 4x4 crash tender (1000/1000/130F/500 lb. DC) :1980 Oshkosh P-15 8x8 crash tender (2x1250/6100/515F) (SN#80L1) External Links Joint Base Langley-Eustis Station Map Category:Military fire departments (United States) Category:Virginia Category:Military departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Military departments operating KME apparatus Category:Military departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Military departments operating Oshkosh apparatus Category:Departments operating CET apparatus Category:Departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Military departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Departments operating West-Mark apparatus Category:Former operators of 3D apparatus Category:Former operators of Darley apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus